Abyssinian Cat
Breed of Felis silvestris catus Hailey *Thread: http://daemonpage.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=3485 *Have a long history *People-oriented to a degree; enjoy being around others but you're not the touchy-feely type *Curious about what others are doing *Enjoy helping others, whether they want you to or not *Can 'train' people to do what you want them to *Loyal to those who show you kindness *Very understanding of others' problems *Spend a large portion of your time exploring new concepts and places *Enjoy the feeling of being 'higher' than others *Easily get bored or even depressed if you're without attention or something to do *Independent *Usually very quiet *Exotic appearance *Do things on your own terms *Can be hard for others to understand *Carefully patrol your 'territory' *Can be a daredevil or sorts *Change interests rapidly *Fairly low-maintenance *Become more 'magnificent' as you mature *Mischievous *Very popular with a wide variety of people Quinn *Thread: http://www.daemonpage.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=15623 *Wow, are you smart. No, really, you have a level of intelligence that is marked and noticeable – you’re just very clever and pick up things quickly, and even though you may not be one to brag, it doesn’t matter if you do or not. It exudes from you, and even your most playful actions have an underlying sense of intelligence that is undeniable. You just get it, and learning new things isn’t a problem for you – in fact, you rather excel at it. *Your knack for learning is paired perfectly with an almost insatiable curiosity. When it gets to that point where most people are content to sit back and consider a subject well enough explored, you’re the one that wants to dig even deeper, view it from every angle possible, and then maybe come back for a second look; or third, or fourth. One would say that you’re almost constantly exploring and investigating, and it’s true. You take great pleasure in it! Finding an answer only leads you to ask more questions, but you don’t mind – it keeps things interesting that way. *It’s not only things you’re interested in, either. You’re very interested in everyone else’s business, most noticeably those you are close with. You want to know all you can about what’s going on, and even when help isn’t asked for, you are more than willing to throw yourself in to assist someone else. Some may even get to the point where they’d call you nosy, but you’re perfectly well meaning – you’re just curious, after all, and in your mind the business of your friends and family is your business. *You’re also very sociable with those that you’ve collected into your family. Though your intelligence and curiosity allows you to amuse yourself for hours on end, being without your group for very long will drive you quickly into sadness and marked depression. You need attention, that’s all, and you’re very people-orientated. Strangers take a little getting used to, and you can definitely be shy around them – but once they’ve proven to be a friend, you are incredibly and amazingly loyal. *However, though you love your group and adore affection from them, this doesn’t make you a touchy-feely person. You’d much rather romp around and play or investigate some more. You’re too active to just sit around cuddling for too long. While you do have it in you to be affectionate, you are often pulled away again by that ever-present curiosity – it’s not that you don’t love your people, it’s just that there’s so much energy and so many questions needing answers constantly flowing through you. *As social as you are, you are not particularly loud. You tend to be more soft spoken, but the thing is, is that when you do speak up, you have the marvelous ability to draw people in. You’re very engaging, and even if you’re quiet, people want to listen to what you have to say. You are marvelous and efficient at getting things to go exactly the way you want them to, and getting others to do just what you want them to do. It’s a quiet and underlying sense of power that you can easily draw over people. Sometimes your quiet tendencies can be a bit misleading, however. Though you need attention from your group to stay content, the fact that you’re not always too loud about it can lead people to be a bit confused. In fact, there are a few things that you tend to be a bit contradictory about. *For example, people can never fully know what to expect from you – you go through periods of being relaxed and poised, serene even, and then in the very next moment you’ve transformed into a bounding, bubbly ball of playful joy. Your ability to go from 0 to over 100 mph in about two seconds is something all the people you choose to have close to you will notice immediately – after all, it’s not every day that you see someone who can go from lounging peacefully on a couch one moment to dancing around the room and spinning giddily the next. *Your playful side is very much a recognizable part of you, coming out in the sudden and shocking bursts that it tends to, and it – paired with your curiosity, of course – can even make you out to seem a bit mischievous. Sometimes you just have that look in your eye that sends smoke signals of some trouble ahead – but ultimately you are very sensible. You’ll play and toy with the boundaries, but you never cross the line, even if you inch pretty close to it every now and then. Unnecessary risks just aren’t your game. *Large groups aren’t typically your cup of tea, either. You’re social, sure, there’s no doubt about that, and there’s also no doubt that you crave socialization and attention – but you don’t tend to like how attention can be not quite so focused on you when you’re in a large group. You don’t want to share all of the spotlight; you want your people to be focused in on you, while still giving you your own space, of course. Because social though you may be, you do need your space. There’s a fine line between socialization and being overwhelmed for you, and you always need to have a designated chill-out zone where you can wander off and take cover for a bit. *In summary, you’re a very intelligent and curious person. Learning new things is not only something that comes easy to you, but it’s something that you love to do. You’re also very social, though too large of a group can be bothersome for you (you don’t get as much attention as you’d like in them), and need your designated group to be there for you, or else you’ll become very unhappy. You’re full of love and loyalty, but you’re a bit too energetic to be overly touchy-feely. You also have the ability to go from stagnant to playful and active very quickly, often many times over throughout the day. You can be mischievous but you know when to back off, and while you’re a social person you still need to be able to break away and have some alone time, or else you can easily get overwhelmed. Category:Author:Hailey Category:Author:Quinn Category:Family:Felidae Category:Class:Mammalia